Question: Simplify the expression. $(-5k^{3})(-2k^{4}-3k^{3}-5k)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ - 5 k^3 (-2 k^4) - 5 k^3 (-3 k^3) - 5 k^3 (-5 k) $ Simplify. $10k^{7}+15k^{6}+25k^{4}$